Careful, Hydes are Contagious
Synopsis In her lab, Jaqueline comes to term with the revelation from the computer that Jackie is still inside of her. After barfing and hearing Jackie's voice, Jaqueline panics and runs into her apartment unaware that someone was watching from the shadows of her lab. In her room, Jaqueline continues to try and calm down with water, only to see Jackie in her reflection. Jackie speaks to Jaqueline about how she's not some cold that will go away, that she won't go away even if Jaqueline wants her to, and that Jaqueline enjoys being Jackie even if she won't admit it. While Jaqueline tries to deny these claims, Jackie begins to describe her appearance to Jaqueline, the form the scientist longed for as she imagines it. What Jaqueline didn't know was that by imagining her, Jackie was able to transform and take control of her body. After the transformation, Jackie gets dressed with clothes in her size that she had Jaqueline get via subconscious suggestions in her mind. Afterwards, Jackie visits Mari next door who was exercising at the time. Mari is excited to see Jackie again after their first meeting and has been wanting to see her again. Soon the two are embracing each other like lovers until Jaqueline managed to regain control long enough to escape to the bathroom leaving Mari confused. In the bathroom, the two minds are struggling for control as Jaqueline doesn't want to hurt her friend Mari but Jackie knows that Jaqueline's admiration for Mari is why Jackie resembles her in strength and body. Finally the two enter a mental word battle for control with Jaqueline winning with the image of Austin Powers and she reverts back to normal. Afterwards, Jaqueline is left with the problem of explaining everything to Mari in the morning. The next day at the Everett Mall, Jaqueline was on her way to return the clothes that Jackie had bought while trying to think of a way of her situation. She thought that if she told Mari the truth, she would be furious at her to the point of cutting all ties between them, and Connie would kick her out for this as well. While on her way to the store, she bumped into Jeremy Hale, a classmate at her school who is amazed by her new beauty which Jaqueline takes as a major compliment. Jeremy then asks if she could model for him which Jaqueline says yes to after some encouragement from Jackie's voice in her head. In the changing room, Jaqueline is panicking about modeling while Jackie says she might go visit Jeremy herself, something Jaqueline is strongly against. Soon the two argue that Jaqueline just wants to have sex with Jeremy and that Jackie is Jaqueline's inner self which Jaqueline greatly denies. She goes to meet up with Jeremy at the modeling stand. In the back, she meets Winter Brady, an overworked model, Jennifer, another employee, and their boss, Lutrica. In the changing room, she also meets Rebecca Harris who doesn't recognize Jaqueline at first, and compliments Jaqueline being prettier than most of the girls. Jaqueline asks Rebecca not to tell anyone as she was still adjusting to her new appearance. The two meet two other models, Autumn and Summer, the daughters of Winter who tell the two of events that all the girls have to sign up for, and be ready to sign up for another before the events are closed by Lutrica. Jaqueline signs up for ballroom dancing, modern fashions, fitness, and swimsuits with a little persuasion from Jackie. Soon the girls are getting dressed with Lucrita being hard on the girls to be on time. Summer reveals how nervous she is as she has stage fright. After she leaves, Jaqueline feels that Lucrita needs a lesson, and lets Jackie take control. During the fashion show, Jaqueline is no where to be seen which gets on Lucrita's nerves until Jackie appears, and steals the show while also getting on Lucrita's bad side with a grandma comment. However, things go bad with Lucrita and another model named Elaine Melbourne who had her eyes on the prize money are held at gun point by robbers led by Gus aka Castle. The criminals reveal themselves during Jackie's performance which gets them on their bad side. Jackie saves Lucrita but is shot in the back by Gus. To the robbers' shock, Jackie is unharmed, and is more annoyed with them as ever. The robbers then distract Jackie by blinding her and scattering. Jackie goes after Castle while Mari secretly goes after Buddy Repperton, the one who stole the cash box in order to impress Jackie. But Buddy shots Mari after she fails to stop him while frozen from recognizing him from somewhere. Jackie is able to beat Castle easily but is stopped from going after Buddy due to needing to save Mari which Jackie asked Jaqueline to help her with. Later on at Eco Corp, Jackie took Mari there, and used Jaqueline's access codes to enter without tripping any of the alarms. Using the equipment, Jaqueline gives Mari the blood she needs to survive despite the danger of Jackie's mutated blood. With Mari now stable, Jaqueline began to test her new outfit that didn't rip every time the two transformed using slime from fish to stretched to any length. Jackie took Mari home and changed back while both agreeing to tell Mari the whole thing was a bad dream. Later that night, Mari woke up, and began to change thanks to Jaqueline's Hyde blood. She becomes a gold version of Jackie minus the boobs, and long hair. She also has a strong desire for Jackie but goes after Jaqueline instead. She bursts into Jaqueline's room to see Jackie instead and kisses a shocked Jackie who slowly enjoys the moment. The two slowly realize who they other is but are consumed by their instincts for the night. The next morning, the two wake up, and Mari takes in the shock at what happened to her along with what she was now. At first Jacqueline thought Mari would be made at making out with a girl, but Mari didn't mind at all. Category:Chapters Category:Jekyll and Hyde Chapters